Cherry Orchard
by JenniferLucille
Summary: Mr. Crawford is having a hard time allowing his daughter Kim to hang out with Jack. Cute One-Shot turned into a Cute Two-Shot by popular demand. And here's a Shout Out to DogLover555 & KarateGirl77.
1. Cherry Tree

**A/N: This my first one-shot. Have fun reading it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Kickin' It**

* * *

Kim is sitting on a tree limb way up in a cherry tree. She likes climbing trees and gazing out at the spectacular landscape. She could see for miles and miles.

The cherry tree belongs to her father's cherry orchard. Mr. Crawford grows and sells cherries to the market. He evens sells cherries to locals from his front porch. It's his career and he loves it. One day he plans on giving the orchard business to his beautiful daughter, Kim. She's his only daughter and only child. Kim is the most precious thing in his life.

One day a boy Kim's age approaches the Crawford's residence, in hopes of buying a pound of cherries for his mother's pie baking contest this Friday. Mrs. Brewer would've drove by to purchase the cherries herself, but she had to take his little sister named Jasmine her dance recital.

"Hi, Mr. Crawford." said the boy named Jack, "I'd like a pound of cherries."

"That'll be $5.00." he replied, "The cherries haven't been picked yet. I sold out of the barrel loads yesterday. It'll take me about half an hour to pick a fresh batch for you. Come back later."

"If you don't mind I'd like to go pick them myself." Jack said.

"Knock yourself out kid." Mr. Crawford laughed, "It's hard work."

"I don't mind." Jack answered.

He went into the orchard and climbed the ladder. He began picking cherries when he had a feeling he was being watched. Jack looked up to see Kim dangling her legs off the top branch above him.

"How did you get up there?" he asked.

"I'm a natural born climber." Kim smiled.

"Do you need help getting down?" Jack said.

"Nope, but I'd like to use your ladder when you're done. Sometimes I fall and hit my face." Kim replied.

"You should never hurt your pretty face, Kim." he said sweetly.

Kim climbed down the ladder and smiled at Jack. He was really nice.

"Do you want to go to the county fair with me?" she grinned.

"Yes." Jack smiled.

He held her hand and walked back to the front yard with his pound of cherries. Mr. Crawford thought it was cute, but secretly he didn't want his precious daughter to be taken away from him. She was his best friend. Kim reminded him of her mother and he missed Mrs. Crawford horribly. Mr. Crawford never wants Kim to be out of his sight.

"Here, Jack." he snapped, "Take your receipt and hurry home. Your mother is probably looking for you."

"Bye, Kim and Kim's dad." Jack replied.

"Bye, Jack! I can't wait to see you Saturday." Kim smiled.

"What's going on Saturday, honey?" her dad asked.

"I asked Jack to go with me to the county fair, daddy." Kim answered.

"Well, I'm tagging along with you guys." Mr. Crawford replied, counting his money in the cash register.

"No, daddy." Kim pleaded, "I like Jack and I've never been allowed to hang out with friends before. Please, just this one time?"

"...Okay." he frowned, "But you better be home way before dark, young missy."

"I promise, daddy." Kim smiled, hugging her father lovingly.


	2. Ferris Wheel

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews! **

**The Flower Queen**

**DogLover555**

**JanuaryWords**

**LoveShipper**

**That Guest named One word**

** J and K Forever**

**KarateGirl77**

**bigtimechange bigestfan**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin'It**

* * *

**~Part Two~**

* * *

Jack and Kim decided to ride the ferris wheel while at the county fair.

"Whoa, this is amazing. It's just like when I climb by dad's cherry trees except I can see much farther into the distance from this height." Kim said.

"And this isn't dangerous." Jack replied, "Please quit climbing trees."

"It's so cute when you care about me, Jack." Kim smiled, nudging his shoulder a little bit as they ascended to the top of the ride in their seats.

"I always care about you." he grinned, nudging her back lightly.

"It's kind of chilly up here." Kim shivered.

Jack scooted closer to her and wrapped his right arm around her.

"That's much better." Kim giggled. She nestled her head under his chin.

"Do you want to see if your dad will allow you to go home with me tonight?"

"I think his head would've exploded if he heard you ask me that...What did you want to show me?"

"Ha-ha,I should've known." Jack replied, "I thought maybe we could watch a movie together and then take you home."

"That sounds nice. I'll ask him." Kim pulled out her cell phone and called her dad.

"Kimmy, is everything alright?!" Mr. Crawford panicked.

"Yes, daddy. I was wondering if I could go see a movie with Jack before I come home."

"Absolutely not!" he raised his voice.

"But, it's a Saturday night, daddy." Kim pouted, "And his mother is a frequent customer."

"Well...I don't feel comfortable letting you do that, Kimmy."

"Daddy, I'm almost seventeen. I'm a big girl now." she smiled into the phone receiver.

"I don't care, honey. You'll always be my baby." her dad answered, softly.

"Does that mean that I can go?" Kim asked, her voice laced in sweetness, "I promise to be home before midnight, daddy."

"Please just come home now."

"Okay." there were tears in Kim's brown eyes as she placed her phone back in her pocket.

"Don't cry, sweetheart." Jack said, gently wiping away a teardrop near the bridge of her nose, "It will take a little time before your dad will begin to trust me with you. Until then, let's treasure the moments we have now. You look absolutely beautiful in this moonlight."

"You're so sweet, Jack." Kim leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.

"But you're the sweetest." Jack blushed, caressing her arm.

"Jack...kiss me."

Their eyes met slowly.

He tilted his head to the side, leaning closer to Kim, and tenderly kissing her slightly parted lips. Kim tenderly kissed him back, placing her hand in his shiny, brunette hair. Then, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his warm body.

"Kim, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
